The Melivia Chronicles: The Mix Up
by Melivia
Summary: Olivia drove while Melinda caressed the back of her neck. Casey laid her head on April's lap and quickly falls back to sleep.


**I own nothing.**

**Pairing: Melinda/Olivia**

"**The Melivia Chronicles- The Mix Up"**

Olivia was driving while Melinda sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. They had been driving for three hours and now they're two hours away from the cabin upstate New York. Melinda has to use the bathroom and she's held it for an hour now. She looks over at Olivia, who hates stopping for bathroom breaks. When traveling Olivia only stops to refuel and at that time, you should use the bathroom if you have to because you will not get another chance unless she stops to refuel again.

Melinda takes ahold of Olivia's hand and kisses it. "Liv, could you get off at the next exit?" Melinda said while holding Olivia's hand to her cheek. "I have to use the bathroom?"

"Mel… I told you this was going to happen" Olivia replied.

"What?" Melinda says.

"You've had three bottles of tea in two hours" Olivia then looks in the rearview mirror, "They're sound asleep" she says of Casey and April.

"Casey started snoring as soon as we hit I-95" says Melinda.

Five minutes later Olivia exited I-95 and pulls into a McDonald's parking lot. "I'll be out in five minutes. Do you want a burger or something to drink?"

"I'm good" Olivia replied.

Melinda got out the Tahoe and the shutting of the door awakes Casey and April. Casey stretches and then lets out a loud yawn. "Where are we?" she ask Olivia.

"At McDonalds…Mel, had to use the bathroom" Olivia replied.

"That's a good idea" April says, as she exits the vehicle

"Hold on, wait for me" Casey yelled.

Fifteen minutes later, all four women were back in the vehicle and heading north. Casey laid her head on April's lap and quickly falls back to sleep. Olivia drove while Melinda caressed the back of her neck, which Olivia likes. After an hour they finally reached the cabin upstate Elliot had told Olivia about. The cabin was sitting next to a lake.

"Okay, wake up sleepy heads, we're here" Olivia tells the ladies.

"It's about time we made it" Casey says, as she stretched her arms out. Casey and April exited the vehicle, "Liv pop the truck."

"Mel, honey…wake up" Olivia said as she pinned one of Melinda's curls behind her ear.

Melinda open her eyes slowly, "Sorry babe, I was tired."

Melinda and Olivia exited the vehicle; all four ladies got their luggage out the truck and walked up unto the cabin's front porch. Melinda turns to her left and sees the lake, "Liv, its beautiful" she says of the lake.

"Yeah it is" Olivia replied. Olivia opened the door to the cabin and they were amazed at the size of the place.

"This place is huge" April says to Casey.

The ladies take a look around the two-bedroom cabin. "We have the master bedroom" Olivia says, "an you two can take the bedroom in the hall."

"Great" Casey said sarcastically as she gave Olivia a devilish smile.

Melinda put her and Olivia's luggage away, while Olivia went back to the truck and got both coolers out. She placed the coolers in the kitchen and begins to put away the vegetables she had in one cooler and beer and wine she had in the other.

"It's a beautiful outside do you want to go for a walk around the lake?" Melinda asked Olivia.

"Mel, it's a little after 12pm we have to make sure we have something to eat for dinner tonight" Olivia tells her. "So, Casey and I are going to grab those fishing poles over there and head for the lake."

Olivia had just totally confused Melinda. "Wait, hold on a sec" Melinda said as she ran her hand through her curly hair. "I thought we had food with us."

Olivia places her arms around Melinda's waist, "We do sweetheart. It's just…we didn't bring any meat with us."

"So what are we supposed to eat?" Melinda asked.

"Okay, I can see this is your first time outdoors" Casey says.

"Case" Olivia says, "Leave my baby alone."

"Well, if you don't hurry up all of us including your baby, is going to be starving tonight."

"Mel, we have fruits and vegetables but if we want meat, we're going to have to catch it" says Olivia.

"You mean we're going to have to kill it and then eat it?" Melinda asked.

"Well…yeah" says Casey. "Hopefully the fish in that lake are biting this time of day."

Melinda gave Olivia a kiss and wished them good luck. April went out back and got some logs that were outside. She started the fire place while Melinda put away the grocery and chopped vegetables.

"Isn't this fun" April says.

"What?" Melinda replied.

"This. I mean, it's like the olden days when the men would go out and catch food for supper while their wives stayed at home attending to the kids. Now it's the women who are out catching supper for their girlfriends."

"Okay, if you say so" Melinda replied.

"Hey let me help" April says. "First, I need to wash my hands, I'll be right back."

Meanwhile Olivia and Casey are sitting on the dock with their lines in the water. "So, are you going to pop the question tonight?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah, I'm doing to do it after dinner in front of the fireplace. You still have the ring, right."

"Of course" Casey replied. "I put it in my luggage. I didn't want April to see it because she'd spill the beans to Melinda."

Olivia starts laughing. "What? What's so funny?" asked Casey.

"Where did you meet her? It's clear she'd not your type. By the way, I thought you guys were supposed to be just kicking it."

"I met her at Rainbow. It was supposed to be just a one night thing and it turned into something else" Casey says. "She is a little dingy and clumsy, isn't she?"

"A little is an understatement, Case" said Olivia and the two women begin to laugh. Olivia line starts to move, "I got something here" Olivia says excitedly as she tried to reel in the line. "Come on baby, we need you for dinner tonight" she says as she tugs on the line.

"Don't reel it in too fast or the line is going to break"

"Don't worry, this fish ain't going nowhere" Olivia tells Casey.

Olivia stands up and after playing a ten minute gave of tug-a-war, she finally was able to reel in a big Bass. "Damn, it's huge" Olivia said, as she looked at the fish.

"It's got to be about fifteen pounds or more" Casey says. "You think that's enough for the four of us?"

"Shit yeah" Olivia says. "Let's go."

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Melinda asked April if she had a can opener. April remembered Casey putting one in her luggage for the beer. She went into the room and opened Casey's luggage and got the can opener out. While zipping the luggage back up, a small black box caught her eye.

Melinda hear a loud scream coming from the room and she rushes to April. "What's going on, are you okay?" she asked April.

April with her back to Melinda turns and shows Melinda the ring. "It's beautiful" Melinda says. "Do you think it's for you?" she asked April.

"Of course…who else could it be for?" April said as she sat on the bed. "I mean, we've only been dating for two months. I knew things were getting a bit serious but not this serious." April took the ring out the box and realized it was too big for her slim fingers. "Hmm, it's not my size" she says out loud.

"You have to try it on first" Melinda tells her.

April continues to stare at the ring. "Trying it on before she proposes is bad luck" she says, as she closed the black box. She then placed it back in Casey's luggage. "I wonder why she bought an onyx instead of a diamond ring."

Melinda laughs. "What?" asked April.

"It is a diamond, a black diamond. Casey really went out her way for you. She had to spend a pretty penny for that ring" Melinda tells her.

Melinda turns and walks back into the kitchen. As she chopped up the vegetables her mind wondered back to the ring. _"April's only known Casey for a few weeks and she gets a ring already. Liv and I have been together for two years and what do I have to show for it; a girlfriend who's afraid of moving in with me" _Melinda thought to herself.

"I wonder how she's going to do it" April says walking back into the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"Propose" April replied. "She's going to propose while we're at the cabin. That's the only reason she hid the ring from me."

"Oh" Melinda says unexcited.

"Hey, what's wrong" April asked her.

"It's nothing" Melinda says.

Just then Olivia enters the cabin holding the Bass up by the line. "Here's dinner" she says as she places the fish in the sink. "I'll clean it" she tells Melinda.

"Don't worry, I'll do it" Melinda says. "Maybe it'll get my mind off things."

Olivia knew something was wrong because cleaning fish is one of the least things Melinda hates to do. "Okay what wrong?" Olivia asked as she walks over to Melinda.

"It's nothing, Liv" Melinda says nonchalant.

"Are you sure?"

Yeah, I'm sure" she tells Olivia.

"Hey Liv, we're going to go for a walk in the woods. We'll be back soon" Casey says of her and April.

"Okay, be careful and make sure you're back before dark."

"Yes, mother" Casey sarcastically answers Olivia.

Olivia gets a beer out the refrigerator, "You want one" she asked Melinda.

"No, but you can pour me a glass of wine" says Melinda.

Casey and April had walked about a half of a mile in the woods. They found a soft grassy area and began to make out. Casey loved the way the younger women screamed her name. For the next hour Casey's name echoed through the area.

After preparing the food, it was time to cook it but Olivia wanted to wait until Casey and April returned before cooking the meal. Olivia and Melinda made a pallet on the floor and sat near the fireplace. As Melinda drink Merlot, she mind wondered back to the ring.

"Have I told you, how much I love you today?"

"No" Melinda replied.

Olivia leaned in and kissed Melinda, who quickly deepens the kiss. After thirty seconds, Melinda pulls away. "What's the matter?" asked Olivia.

"Liv, why is it, you refuse to move in with me?"

"Mel" Olivia says, placing the bottle of Heineken on the floor. "It's just.." Olivia is interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hold on a sec" she tells Melinda. "Hello."

"Hi, it's me, Ophee"

"Oh, hi" Olivia says, not wanting Melinda to know her daughter was on the other end of the phone.

"Did you ask her yet?"

"Not yet"

"Why not?" asked Ophee.

"I will tonight"

"Well, call me as soon as she accepts, okay.

"I will"

"Love you" Ophelia says to Olivia.

"Me too" Olivia says as she end the call with her soon to be fourteen year old daughter. Olivia saw the curious look in Melinda's eyes. "That was Fin" she says.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Melinda asked her.

Olivia sighs. "Look Mel, the reason I won't move it with you isn't because I don't want to commit. When I told you I love you and our relationship became serious, that's commitment. It's just…that apartment you're in is the same apartment you shared with Richard. All memories you have of him is in that apartment."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Melinda says with relief in her voice. "We can find a place together, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that" says Olivia.

As Casey and April heads back to the cabin, April tells Casey about the ring. "I need to tell you something and I hope you don't get upset."

"Okay" Casey says curiously.

"I was going through your luggage for the can opener and I came across the ring."

"Oh, April you didn't tell Me…" Casey started and was interrupted.

"I know we've only been dating for two months but it's evident you feel what I feel. If you didn't, you wouldn't have bought the ring"

"Oh, wait a minute. You think I …" Casey again was interrupted by April.

"Look, it took me about an hour to think about it and I accept"

Casey immediately stop walking, she turns and faces April. "Accept what?" she asks April.

"Don't be silly" April says, as she playfully hit Casey on her left shoulder. "I'm saying, yes. Yes, I'll marry you" Not giving Casey a chance to respond, she kisses Casey on the lips and gives her a big hug.

"_Oh my God"_ Casey thought to herself. _"I can't believe she thinks I want to marry her."_

Olivia peeks out the window and sees Casey and April in front of the cabin. She goes to the door, "C'mon you two. We're waiting on you guys before we start dinner" Olivia yelled out. "Besides, there's going to be a big surprise tonight" she says.

"I already know about the surprise" April says as she walks past Olivia.

"Did you tell her" Olivia asked Casey.

"Houston, we have a problem" Casey says to Olivia.

Olivia steps onto the porch and closes the door behind her. "What's up Case?"

"Liv, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it"

"Okay, now you're scaring me" says Olivia. "You didn't lose the ring did you?"

"No… not quite" she tells Olivia as she begins to pace back and forth on the porch. "You see a funny thing happened today. April found the ring and now we're engaged"

"Wh… What do you mean, now you're engaged?"

"She thinks I bought the ring for her" says Casey.

"Why didn't you tell her, the ring is for Mel"

"Liv, she was so excited and besides, she wouldn't let me get a word in."

"Case, you better tell her the truth or I will. I plan on proposing to Mel tonight"

"Okay, I'll tell her" Casey says.

The two of them walk into the cabin. "April, can I see you for a second…in the room" Casey says. April followed her into the room and after twenty minutes April storms out the room and goes outside for air.

Casey comes out the room and sits down on the couch. "It didn't go so well, huh" Olivia whispers not wanting Melinda to hear. "So, what did you tell her?"

"The truth" Casey replied. "I told her, the ring belongs to you and that she's just someone I'm kicking it with…that's all. I'm not like you, Liv; I'm not the settling down, family, white picket fence and dog type. I could never be tied down to one woman. It's too many women sexy ass women out there to be tied down."

Olivia scoots over closer to Casey. "So…why are you upset, then?"

"Her feelings were hurt. I love women and I like to have fun. Hurt feelings is something I can't do, I don't like hurting people feelings. Liv, the look on her face when I told her about the ring made me feel bad, really bad."

"Case, don't beat yourself up. I'm pretty sure, she'll come around" Olivia tells her. She stands up and takes a hold of Casey's hand. "Come on, Mel's cooking. Lets have a drink."

April comes in from the porch; she goes into the kitchen and grabs three beers out the refrigerator. She gives one to Olivia and then Casey. April then flops down on the couch next to Casey.

"You're right, you know" she says to Casey.

"About what?" Casey replied.

"We are just kicking it. Besides, twenty-two is too young to get married" April says.

"TWENTY-TWO" Olivia yelled out. "But Case, you told me she was…" Casey quickly interrupts Olivia.

"Umm, Melinda, you need help in there" Casey says, trying to avoid Olivia.

"I'm good" Melinda yells from the kitchen.

"The food sure smells good" says Casey.

"I know you like rubbing the cradle, but gee Case" Olivia says.

"Rubbing the cradle?" April curiously asked. "She's only twenty-five."

"Yeah…if you subtract fifteen from forty" Olivia says sarcastically.

"I'm going to kill you, Liv" Casey says.

"What the hell" April says in shock of Casey's age. "You're like, my mom's age. Oh my gosh… It's like I'm dating my mother. You lied to me" she says to Casey.

"Ahh yeah, I did. What woman doesn't lie about her age? I didn't think you were going to believe me" Casey says.

April then stands up. "Oh my gosh…I'm dating someone who's my mom's age" she says, as she paced the living area. "So, are you really a lawyer or you lied about that too?"

"No she's really a lawyer" Olivia says.

"Liv" Casey says, as she gives Olivia the evil eye. "What's the big deal? Age ain't nothing but a number"

"Well, at least you were good in bed" April says.

Casey gets up from the couch, she puts her arms around April's hips. "Are you made at me" she asks April.

"No, not mad" April says. "Just upset"

"Yes, I lead about my age but I did try to tell you my real age"

"Yeah, when?" April asked.

"I told you I'm a lawyer, right. So, that means I had to graduate from college and then law school. I also told you, I've been a lawyer for a while. April, common sense should have told, you I was older than twenty-five."

"Yeah…well, I didn't look at it that way" April says.

"You forgive me" Casey asks with her puppy dog face.

"Yeah, I forgive you" April says. The two women begin kissing one another.

"Liv, we'll be back just in time for dinner" Casey say as they head to the bedroom.

Olivia walks into the kitchen where Melinda was preparing dinner. They could hear the moans and screams coming from the bedroom. "Sounds like they're having a good time" Melinda says.

Just then, Melinda's cell phone rings. "It's Ophee" she tells Olivia. "Hi honey…yeah, right here…hold on…it's for you" she says to Olivia.

Olivia reaches for the phone. "Yeah…not yet…soon…I will…love you too" she tells Ophee before ending the call.

Melinda became a little suspicious. "Okay, what was that all about?" she asked Olivia.

"Nothing, just my daughter wanted to know how the trip was going" she says before planting a kiss of Melinda's soft lips.

Melinda breaks the kiss. "Why didn't she ask me about the trip?"

"Beats me" Olivia says. "Lets get dinner on the table."

Twenty minutes later all four women were at the dinner table eating dinner. "The meal is delicious, Melinda" April says.

"Thank you, April" Melinda replied.

All through dinner, Olivia was thinking about what she was going to say to Melinda. "Liv, how's the fish?" Melinda asked. Olivia didn't hear Melinda and therefore didn't respond. "Liv…Liv…OLIVIA"

"Oh…huh, I'm sorry, Mel. What did you say?"

"Okay, we're done" Casey says. "We'll clean up the kitchen."

"Thanks Case" says Olivia.

Casey leans over and whispers in Olivia ear. "April and I are going for a walk, we'll be back in the morning."

"No Case, it could be dangerous out there" Olivia says.

"Chill Liv, we're going to the cabin next door. It's open and no one is in it. This will give you and Mel the privacy you need."

"Thanks Case" Olivia responds.

Casey then makes an announcement. "Liv can I see you for a second in the bedroom." Olivia follows Casey to the bedroom. There Casey gives Olivia the black diamond. "I'm proud of you, Liv. I know, Me is going to say, yes." Casey says as tears rand down her face.

"Case what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"It's like, I'm losing a sister. I love you very much. We've been through thick and thin together"

"Ahh, I love you too, Case" Olivia says and then gives Casey a hug. "Just think of it as, you're gaining a sister. Melinda is a great person."

"I know she is" Casey says. "If she wasn't I'd do everything in my power to stop you from proposing to her. She loves you very much and her daughter loves you. All I want is for you to be happy, and Melinda makes you happy. She's what you need and you're what she needs. Liv, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks Case"

Case wipes the tears from her eyes and clears her throat. "Now, take this ring and go out there and propose to your lover."

Casey and Olivia walk out the room. "Come on April, lets go for a walk" Casey says.

Olivia went out back and gathered more logs for the fire. As Melinda took a shower, Olivia put several logs in the fireplace to keep the fire going. She then made a pallet on the floor from the blankets in the truck. Olivia then got a chilled bottle of Champagne out the refrigerator along with Melinda's favorite fruit, strawberries.

Melinda entered the living room to see her lover on the floor in front of the fire place with a glass of Champagne waiting for her. "What did I do to deserve this" Melinda says, as she snuggles next to Olivia on the floor. Melinda takes a sip of champagne "Mmm, this is good" she says to Olivia. "So what's the occasion?"

"I thought I'd treat you to a nice, quiet evening in front of the fireplace" Olivia says.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say, you were trying to get in my pants tonight" Melinda flirted with Olivia.

"Not your pants. It's your heart I want" Olivia responds.

"You had it from the start" Melinda says, then takes another sip of champagne. "More please" she says, holding her glass out.

As Olivia poured Melinda another glass of champagne, Melinda couldn't help but notice how nervous Olivia appeared. "Liv, are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, you're shaking"

"It's nothing" Olivia replied. "Here" she says, as she dips a strawberry in melted chocolate. Melinda closes her eyes and opens her mouth.

"Mmm, it's delicious" she says and then Olivia passionately kisses her.

"There's more" Olivia says.

"Really" Melinda says.

Just then, Luther Vandross' song, _If This World Were Mine_ began to play on the radio.

_If this world were wine I would place at your feet. _

_All that I own, you've been so good to me._

_If this world were mine. _

_I'll give you the flowers, the birds and the bees. _

_Your love beside me would be all I need._

_If this world were mine, I'll give you anything._

"Close your eyes" Olivia tells her and Melinda obeys. She then reaches in her pocket and pulls the small black box out. Olivia hides the box behind her back and then dips another strawberry into the chocolate. "Open your mouth" she commanded and Melinda obeys. She then takes the strawberry and runs it other Melinda's lips before inserting it into her lover's mouth. Still with her eyes closed, Melinda takes a bite of the chocolate covered strawberry.

"Mmm" Melinda moans. "I don't think this moment could get any better" she says. She then opens her eyes to see Olivia holding a small black box in front of her. Melinda's pulse starts to race, "Liv, is this what I think it is?" she asks Olivia.

Without saying a word, Olivia opens the small black box and tears began to trail down Melinda's face. "Melinda Dereveaux, you're my heart and soul. I want to share the rest of my days of this earth with you, loving you. So, here I sit; on a floor, in front of a fireplace, in a cabin, asking you to make me the luckiest person in the world. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…yes, I'll marry you" Melinda says. She then cups Olivia's face and kisses her finance passionately.

Olivia breaks the kiss to put the ring on Melinda's finger. "Wait…hold on a second" Melinda says. "Casey's going to give April a ring just like this one" she tells Olivia.

Olivia then explains the whole mix up thing to Melinda. The two begin to make love in front of the fireplace and after an hour of love making Olivia's call phone rings. From the ringtone, she knew it was Ophee calling. She answers the phone and put it on speaker.

"So, did she say, yes?" Ophee asked.

"Yep, she said, yes" Olivia says.

"So, you knew about this" Melinda asked her daughter.

"Yes ma'am. I knew all along" Ophee replied. "Mom"

"Yes baby" says Melinda.

"I'm happy for you and you too Livvy" Ophee says.

"Thanks baby" the two ladies say before ending the call.

Melinda rolls on top of Olivia. "Which sounds better Melinda Benson or Olivia Devereaux?"

"Melinda Benson" Olivia replied and the two women continued making love.


End file.
